Myjnia samochodowa/scenariusz
Zastęp Ogników zbiera pieniądze na ratowanie gwiazdonosych kretów. Aby pomóc dziewczynkom Fineasz i Ferb otwierają najlepszą myjnie samochodową na świecie. Stefa radzi Fretce, aby udawała przed Jeremiaszem niedostępną, jednak nie wychodzi jej to zbyt dobrze. Dundersztyc chce sprawić, aby problemy innych urosły. Myjnia samochodowa (Na początku odcinka Fineasz i Ferb jeżdżą na mechanicznej huśtawce.) Fineasz: Cześć mamo! Linda: (Pracuje w ogródku i nie widzi co robią Fineasz i Ferb.) Cześć chłopcy. Co dzisiaj porabiacie? Fineasz: Testujemy nasz nowy wynalazek. To Wędrówkowa-Huśtawka-Biedronkowa. Chcesz spróbować? Linda: Nie teraz, skarbie. Jadę do sklepu ogrodniczego. Coś dosłownie zjada mi moje hortensje. (Jedna z hortensji zostaje wciągnięta pod ziemię.) Hm? (Fineasz wysiada z huśtawki za płotem tuż obok przechodzącej smutnej Izabeli.) Fineasz: Część Izabelo! (Ferb spadł tuż obok niego na huśtawce i pod spodem uruchomiła się poduszka amortyzująca upadek.) Dobrze, że miałeś poduszkę. No, co dziś robisz? Izabela: Ogniki zbierają pieniądze na ratowanie kretów gwiazdonosych. Fineasz: I jak wam idzie? Izabela: Nie najlepiej. Najpierw piekłyśmy bułki, czesałyśmy koty, nawet sprzedawałyśmy lemoniadę, ale bez efektów. Fineasz: W jaki sposób można zebrać pieniądze? Już wiem! Zbudujemy zjeżdżalnię ze szczytu najwyższego budynku w naszym mieście aż do... Izabela: Albo otworzymy myjnię. Fineasz: Dobry pomysł. Otwórzmy kurcze najlepszą myjnie na całym kurcze świecie, kurcze! Ja chyba nie brzmię zbyt naturalnie? Ferb: Nie mówisz jak ziomal. Fineasz: Tak! Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe skacze do kopca, dostając się przez niego do rury prowadzącej do bazy. Pepe wypada z rury do bazy i ląduje na specjalnie ułożonym siedzeniu, które następnie zabiera go tuż pod sam monitor.) Major Monogram: Idealne lądowanie Agencie P. (Daje mu 9.5 punktów.) 8.5 Carl? No wiesz? Carl: Cóż Majorze, nie złączył stóp przy powtórnym trzecim obrocie. Major Monogram: Carl, eh! Mam wrażenie, że coś się przypala. Carl: Moje spaghetti! (Odbiega.) Major Monogram: Wracając...e, martwi nas kilka rzeczy. Na terenie miasta odnotowano sporą aktywność sejsmiczną. Jesteśmy prawie pewni, że znowu kryje się za tym Dundersztyc. Carl: Bardzo przepraszam, napisałem pracę semestralną o trzęsieniach ziemi. Zamieściłem ją też na mojej stronie. Major Monogram: Eh! Carl, spaghetti. Carl: Och, faktycznie! (Z samolotu spuszczane są do ogródka Flynn-Fletcherów dostarczone kartony z potrzebnymi częściami do wybudowania myjni.) Dostawca: To wszystko co zamawiałeś. Ryhowe rolki, osobne suszarki, turbo sprej do wosku, pompa odrzutowa, przyśpieszacz cząsteczek. Fineasz: Nie zapyta mnie pan, czy nie jestem za młody by tego używać. Dostawca: Nie, po prostu nie zrób dziury w jądrze ziemi, bo obaj wpadniemy po uszy. (Odchodzi.) Fineasz: Dobra! (Fretka siedzi w swoim pokoju przy oknie i rozmawia przez telefon.) Fretka: Stefa, wysłałam Jeremiaszowi SMSa 12 minut temu i wciąż nie odpisał. Nie sądzisz, że za bardzo się tym przejmuję? Stefa: Coś ty! Fretka: Stefa, to co ja mam robić? Stefa: Musisz zgrywać niedostępną. Fretka: Niedostępną? Stefa: Jeremiasz myśli, że wystarczy poprosić, a pójdziesz z nim wszędzie i zawsze. Nie daj się wykorzystywać, odmów mu! Fretka: U, Stefa! To Jeremiasz! (Odbiera drugą rozmowę.) Halo? Jeremiasz: Cześć Fretka! Jadę samochodem mamy do tej nowej myjni. Masz może ochotę na przejażdżkę? Fretka: Samochód? Jakież to dorosłe. To znaczy! Zaczekaj. (Przełącza rozmowę.) Stefa, Jeremiasz zaprosił mnie na przejażdżkę, samochodem! Stefa: Jakież to dorosłe. Ale musisz być silna, pamiętaj, niedostępna! Fretka: Tak, pamiętam! Zadzwonię później! (Przełącza rozmowę.) O-o...co do tej wspólnej przejażdżki, BARDZO CHĘTNIE! AAAAAA! Czekaj, znaczy się, sprawdzę czy mam wolny czas. (Zakrywa słuchawkę i nuci jakąś piosenkę, po czym powraca do rozmowy.) Masz szczęście, chyba znajdę wolną chwilę. Jeremiasz: Świetnie, przyjadę po ciebie. (Rozłącza się.) Fretka: Aaaa...Jeremiasz! (Włącza rozmowę ze Stefą.) Stefa, byłam właśnie strasznie niedostępna. Hehe! Zupełnie jakbym... (Zobaczyła co chłopcy robią za oknem.) Co u licha! Muszę kończyć! Fineasz: Dobra Ferb, sprawdźmy naszą super turbo pompę! Fretka: (Wychyla się przez okno.) Co tu się u licha dziej...Aaaa! (Ferb przypadkowo strzelił wodą z pompy w Fretkę.) Fineasz: Działa! Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! (Pepe przedostaje się do Spółki Zło przez kanały wentylacyjne. Nagle natrafia na pole pełne pułapek i zasadzek. Wszystko omija bez problemu, a następnie wychodzi z kanałów wentylacyjnych do Dundersztyca.) Dundersztyc: (Oglądał wszystko z kamer.) Ech, wygląda na to, że Antydziobakowy System Bezpieczeństwa był niepotrzebnym wydatkiem. Chyba będę musiał go oddać. (Pepe wpada w pułapkę i zostaje za nogę przywiązany do palmy.) Na szczęście są jeszcze tradycyjne pułapki. Miło, że wpadłeś sobie trochę powisieć. (Śmieje się.) Ech, przy okazji zjawiłeś się w samą porę, żeby zobaczyć mój najnowszy wynalazek. Pozwól, że ci zademonstruję Wielko-Góro-Z-Kretokopców-Wytwarzator! Przez całe życie słyszałem. (Po kolei pokazują się różne sytuacje z życia Dundersztyca, w których został pouczany po szkodzie, którą wyrządził.) Nie rób problemu tam, gdzie go nie ma! Nie rób problemu tam, gdzie go nie ma! Nie rób problemu tam, gdzie go nie ma! Ha, a dzisiaj właśnie to zrobię! To urządzenie skompresuje ładunek elektryczny do bardzo małej kuli nitromolekuł, którą wyślę do jądra Ziemi, a wtedy wszystkie molekuły drobnych problemów urosną i staną się ogromną górą...a! A, wiesz co, to trochę skomplikowane. Znalazłem to na stronie jakiegoś Carla. (Siada przed komputerem.) O-o! Wiesz co jeszcze znalazłem w Internecie? Zdjęcia małych kotków, o których piszą, że są...ooo, albo spójrz na coś takiego jak niewidzialny Cheeseburger. Nie sądzisz, no cóż nie wszystkich to bawi, ale mnie jak najbardziej. Tak czy owak, biorę elektryczność, kompresuję, zrzucam do wnętrza Ziemi, tada! Problemy urosną niczym góry. Yyy, wiem, że zwrot z krecimi kopcami to metafora i w tym rzecz! Chodzi o metaforę, a tak w ogóle to chodzi o to, że mogę robić co zechcę. (Przed domem Flynn-Fletcherów Baljeet i Buford stoją przebrani za krety gwiazdonose i z tabliczkami reklamują nową myjnię.) Baljeet: Moim skromnym zdaniem wyglądamy idiotycznie. Buford: Chyba żartujesz! (Staje na rękach i w nogach kręci tabliczkę. Następnie ustawia się normalnie.) Ja w tym wyglądam dobrze. Fineasz: Dobra Ferb, uruchom maszynerię! (Ferb uruchamia myjnię.) Fretka: No teraz to już przegieli. Dobra matołki, co to ma wszystko znaczyć?! (Stanęła na taśmie jadącej do myjni.) Nie mam na to czasu! Mam zaraz ważną randkę...! (Zostaje wciągnięta do myjni i przez to krzyczy.) (piosenka: Fineastyczna myjnia) Nieznany wykonawca: Szur! Szur! Niech samochód się lśni. Fineasz: Odwiedźcie nas, umyjemy go w mig! Nieznany wykonawca: Chlast! Chlast! Czy to błoto, czy piach. Fineasz: Przyjedźcie tu, jeśli macie czas! Nieznany wykonawca: Gdy o mycie bryka prosi cię, my humor wnet poprawimy jej! Nieznany wykonawca, Fineasz: Znów będzie szczęśliwa, uwierzcie nam, Fineasz: nasza myjnia jest fineastyczna! Nieznany wykonawca, Ogniki: Jeśli lakier stracił blask, jeśli brudu dosyć masz, po myciu u nas w kilka chwil samochód znów się będzie lśnić! Nieznany wykonawca: Szur! Szur! Czy to felgi, czy dach. Fineasz: Tak czyste auta chyba są tylko w snach. Nieznany wykonawca: Chlast! Chlast! Tu pozbędziecie się trosk. Fineasz]: Po każdym myciu nakładamy wosk! Baljeet: Jeśli jeszcze tego nie wiesz, Buford: szybko przekonasz się. Nieznany wykonawca, Fineasz: Nie daj się zwieść ta myjnia najlepsza jest! Fineasz, Ogniki: A każdy nasz gość, zapaszek dostanie też. Wszyscy: Bo nasza myjnia jest fineastyczna! Fineastyczna! ( Myjnia! ) (Fretka wydostaje się z myjni i spaceruje po taśmie w kierunku odwrotnym omijając wszystkie napotkane na drodze samochody.) Fretka: Zabierzcie mnie stąd! Niech tylko dorwę w swoje ręce tych dwóch małych... (Słyszy dzwonek telefonu i natychmiast odbiera go.) Jeremiasz, o cześć Jeremiasz! Już przyjechałeś? Jeremiasz: (Siedzi w samochodzie.) Cóż mam niewielki problem z dojazdem. Całe miasto zjechało się do tej nowej myjni. Chyba będziemy musieli to przełożyć. Fretka: Nie! Stój! Chciałam powiedzieć, poczekaj chwile. (Przełącza rozmowę.) Stefa, wow niedowiary, że wciąż czekasz. Stefa: A więc jak wyglądają sprawy? Fretka: Sprawy? Jestem wprost niedostępna, a Jeremiasz też zgrywa niedostępnego. Fineasz: Wow! Ta myjnia naprawdę jest niezła. W tym tempie uratujemy wszystkie gwiazdonose krety. Fretka: Fineasz, chciałabym cię przyłapać, ale jeśli nie przyśpieszycie ruchu, to przepadnie mi randka z Jeremiaszem. Fineasz: Bez obaw siostrzyczko. (Łączy się przez telefon z Ferbem.) Tu wielka woda do super piany, uruchomić akceleratory. (Ferb przyśpiesz taśmę.) Fretka: (Skacze po wszystkich przejeżdżających samochpdach.) Nie chwila! Za szybko! Wolniej, wolniej, wo-wo-wo-wo-wol....stop! (Ferb zatrzymuje taśmę i Fretka ląduje na przedniej szybie samochodu Jeremiasza.) Jeremiasz: Wow! To się nazywa wejście. Fretka: Jeremiasz! Hehehehe...zdążyłeś. (Schodzi z szyby.) Pewnie koszmarnie wyglądam. Jeremiasz: Wyglądasz pięknie, wskakuj. (Fretka wchodzi do samochodu.) Uczesałaś się. Fretka: (Taśma zostaję uruchomiona i samochód wjeżdża do myjni.) To wosk i trochę detergentów. Jeremiasz: To super, bardzo się cieszę, że jedziesz ze mną. Fretka: Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Dundersztyc: Wkładam energo- to cośtam, jak mu tam tutaj, a potem... (Naciska pilotem, ale nic nie działa.) Pięknie! (Wyjmuje baterię.) No masz szybko się zużywają, tylko skąd ja wezmę baterię. (Sprawdza w elektronicznej szczoteczce do zębów.) Nie! (w zabawkowym samochodziku.) Nie! (w latarce) E-eh! (w głowie Frankensteina) Tu też nie? (w zabawkowej małpie) Nie! (w jakimś pilocie) Aha! Nie! (w alarmie przeciwpożarowym) Nie! (w budziku) Nie! (w Normie) Nie! (Trzyma baterię w ręku.) Nareszcie! (Przypadkowo wypuszcza ją i bateria wpada pod lodówkę.) A, niech to! Och wybacz Pepe, chciałem to załatwić wcześniej, a teraz w dodatku ta bateryjka zebrała pewnie cały kurz spod lodówki. (Szuka pod lodówką.) O mój aparat na zęby! (Zakłada go.) Fretka: To takie romantyczne! Zupełnie jakbyśmy płynęli własnym tunelem...(Nagle balony z woda są rzucane w ich samochód.)...koszmaru! Fineasz: Rzut! Rzut! Fretka: Aaaaa! Jeremiasz: Spokojnie, ja cię ochronię. (Na samochód spada ogromny balon z wodą i pojazd z całą wylaną wodą pognał dalej, gdzie w bardzo szalony sposób zostaje myty. W tle leci dziwna melodia.) (Kula rośnie w Inatorze.) Dundersztyc: Dobrze, zaczynamy! Kula energii zaczyna rosnąć i... (Kula urosła za duża i upadła na podłogę jednak nadak rosnąc.) Ach, dobra, pora na super przepychator. (Uruchamia pilotem ogromny but, który przepycha kulę z dziury. Jednakże zanim wpadła do ziemi przedziurawiła poniższe piętra.) Wiesz co, tak coś mi się wydaje, że trzeba to było robić w piwnicy. (Kula wpadła do ziemi i jej energia rozprzestrzeniła się po całym mieście. Wszystkie kopce kretów urosły, a z nich wyszły ogromne krety gwiazdonose. Jeden wyszedł w ogródku Flynn-Fletcherów. Kret ryczy.) Fineasz: Wow, więc to on zjadał hortensje mamy. (Kret odchodzi z myjnią Fineasza i Ferba na głowie, a ziemia w ogródku się ułożyła.) Chyba są już bezpieczne. Dundersztyc: (Ogląda to wszystko przez nagrania z kamer.) To działa! To działa! I to o wiele lepiej niż myślałem! Przez całe życie wszyscy mi powtarzali, żebym nie robił problemu z niczego! Uwaga wszyscy, teraz to sta... Aaaaa! (Pepe wcześniej zdjął kapelusz i rzucił nim przecinając liny podtrzymujące rurę, która spadła na inator uszkadzając go. Sznur prądu wystrzeliła z urządzenia i uderzyła Dundersztyca. Naukowiec krzyczy. Fedora Pepe dziobaka wraca do niego i w locie przecina sznur, którym Pepe został przywiązany do palmy. Agent z powrotem zakłada kapelusz. W biegu przez przypadek staje na pilocie, uruchamiając Przepychator.) Mogłem się tego spodziewać. (Dundersztyca przygniata ogromny but. Pepe wchodzi do kanałów wentylacyjnych.) Męski głos: System przeciążony. Autodestrukcja nieunikniona. (Pepe wychodzi z budynku przez kanały wentylacyjne, a następnie skacze i odlatuje na paralotni.) Agent P! Dundersztyc: Kto w ogóle ma taki rozmiar buta, co?! (Przed eksplozją pod wpływem jakiejś zewnętrznej siły Dundersztyc wypada z budynku trzymając się ogromnego buta.) A niech cię Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (Ogromny kret gwiazdonosy z myjnią samochodową chodzi w centrum miasta.) Mężczyzna: A nie! Jaki on wielki i obleśny! Mężczyzna 2: Ej, grzecznie! Mężczyzna: Nie mówię o panu, tylko o nim. (Kret ryczy, a Fretka razem z Jeremiaszem wyjeżdżają z myjni i zjeżdżają po krecie tuż na ulicę.) Fretka: Nie wiem co to było, ale zróbmy to jeszcze raz! (Fretka odbiera telefon.) Stefa? Stefa: (Widzi Fretkę przez wideoczata.) Fretka, co ty u lich robisz? Przecież miałaś udawać niedo... (Fretka rozłącza rozmowę i wyrzuca za siebie telefon.) (Dundersztyc w bucie wylądował na plaży.) Dundersztyc: Och, gdzie ja jestem? Ej no proszę, wielki aglet! (Kret przechodząc przypadkowo zakłada tego buta na nogę.) Ach, więc to pewnie dlatego, lepiej nie robić gór z krecich kopców. A niech cię ogromny kreci... (Kret nurkuje w morzu.) (W ogródku) Fineasz: Tak oto znika idealna myjnia. O, tu jesteś Pepe! Izabela: Och nie! Jak teraz ocalimy gwiazdonosego kreta? Ferb: Myślę, że da sobie świetnie radę sam. (napisy końcowe) (piosenka Fineastyczna myjnia) Nieznany wykonawca: Szur! Szur! Czy to felgi, czy dach. Fineasz: Tak czyste auta chyba są tylko w snach. Nieznany wykonawca: Chlast! Chlast! Tu pozbędziecie się trosk. Fineasz]: Po każdym myciu nakładamy wosk! Baljeet: Jeśli jeszcze tego nie wiesz, Buford: szybko przekonasz się. Nieznany wykonawca, Fineasz: Nie daj się zwieść ta myjnia najlepsza jest! Fineasz, Ogniki: A każdy nasz gość, zapaszek dostanie też. Wszyscy: Bo nasza myjnia jest fineastyczna! Fineastyczna! ( Myjnia! ) Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2